stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu
Ryu is a martial artist member of the Mushroom Force specializing in ninjutsu who came to aid Mario and Luigi in their battle against the Trifecta, which included his rival-gone-temporary enemy Ken. After the group split, Ryu remained with his friends to defeat the Legion of Villains and the Bay of Darkness. When the Bay of Darkness allied with the Mushroom Force, Ryu and Ken made their amends and resumed their roles as best friends. His code in training Martial-arts reads. “A warrior must have the strictest mind, the keenest perception!” “To balance your power, you must first balance your body!” “If you can fight high blood pressure, you can fight your enemies!” “If you can control your bladder, you can control your emotion!” “If you can face sleep deprivation, you can face fear itself!” “And it is because you fail to see, then you will fail!” “Training is the key to success, no matter what!” Biography Background Ryu was once a fighter in the Street Fighter tournament, fighting many others, including Chun-Li, Ken, and M. Bison. At some point, Ken met a girl named Temari, but Ryu separated them. Temari left Ken and Ryu felt guilty. Ken grew to hate Ryu and soon joined the Trifecta. He was once eating a banana, but he could not finish it. When he offered it up to anyone who would take it, Zubashi took it. Ryu handed it over and called Zubashi "friend." Season Four Ryu arrived to help the group defeat Ken and the others and decides to train them. His training brings out doubts in the group. Ryu's first training method involves no toilet breaks, drinking 20 Red Bulls and holding one leg up. His second, to explain the use of jiujitsu, involves watching the first 20 episodes of Naruto. Afterwards, Ryu meets Zubashi again. He fails to remember Zubashi, which frustrates him. Then Ryu goes to confront Ken. Sooner or later, Ryu and Ken have their long awaited rematch. Before their fight, it is revealed that Ken and Ryu stopped being friends after Ken's girlfriend Temari left, something that he blames Ryu for. In a vicious martial arts battle, Ken is able to pin Ryu to the ground. However, Ryu twists Ken's ankle, springs back up, and uses his Hadouken attack on Ken. This severely injures him and renders him incapable of continuing the fight. However, Ryu is also at his limit and offers Ken the chance to leave. Ken limps away, saying Ryu's compassion will be the end of him. Season Five Ryu goes to Mario and Luigi informing them that he was successful after defeating all the Ninjas in the city. He later gets into a fight with Mario about AT&T and Verizon Wireless. Later, he finishes teaches Mario, Wario, Mona, Brock, and Gary in stealth and then leaves to survey the area of any ninjas. Afterwards, Ryu comes with the rest of the Mushroom Force to take on the Legion of Villains but he was defeated later by a ninja while the others were also defeated. He was teleported with the others back to their base to come up with a Plan B. After the Mushroom Force joined forces with the Bay of Darkness, Ryu was approached by Ken, apologetic for his previous actions. The two reconcile, then are approached by Ness, warning them of Blaire's attack. Ryu goes with Solid Snake to intercept Blaire at the northern field, joined by Ken and some pirates to help them fight Blaire. Ryu and Ken work together to defeat Blaire's ninjas when Solid Snake is shot by Blaire. Ryu then leaves to bring Snake to safety, leaving Ken to battle Blaire alone. Ryu likely is the one who brings Solid Snake to Dr. Naomi Hunter to be healed. Later, he and Ken meet with Darkness, who Ryu, like Ken, now addresses as his superior. Darkness tells them to spend their time as they please, as long as they're back for the ninja invasion. He later is asked by Ken if they can go have some fun which he denies saying that warriors do not have fun. However is convince by Ken to go anyway. The fun place is shown to be a playground, where Ryu and Ken frolic happily like children. On their way back to the battle, Ryu and Ken are attacked by Zubashi's top ninjas. One of them then uses the Ninja Technique Thousand Fists to incapacitate him. Ryu and Ken are both badly injured from the attack and are unable to keep fighting, forcing the Mushroom Force to rely entirely on the pirates. Despite their desire to keep fighting, Luigi tells them not to as he doesn't want anyone to die. Closure at the end]] In the ending montage, Ryu and Ken are shown, fully healed, spending time together as best friends. Personality Ryu is very wise and mostly humble, but will confidently prove himself should the need arise. He is also noted as being compassionate, evident when he let Ken walk away from their fight. This is also displayed when he gave Zubashi his banana and called him his friend, but this is combated by his forgetting who Zubashi was. Abilities / Skills ]] * Martial Arts: Ryu is a proficient martial artist, specializing in ninjutsu. * Hadouken: Ryu has the ability to create a surge fist by utilizing his inner "ki". Trivia * Both Ryu and Ken are from the Street Fighter series, but in the series, they are best friends. In Stupid Mario Brothers, they are foes. Blaire does ask how they became enemies, but Ken doesn't admit that Ryu ruined his relationship with Temari. * Originally, Ryu's name was pronounced RYE-yu. It was changed to be pronounced REE-yu as the original pronunciation was incorrect. The change was mentioned in-universe, but dismissed by Ryu as never happening. Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force Category:Males Category:Heroes